<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Schlick and the Dead by LateStageInfernalism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200600">The Schlick and the Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism'>LateStageInfernalism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Girls Play, GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bitter &amp; Needy, Disturbingly Wholesome, Flirty Cheerleader, Horror Icons, Prim &amp; proper, Reverse Gangbang, Want Your Cum, Zombies, incredibly horny, living dead girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Schlick and the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[FFF4M] The Schlick and the Dead [Reverse Gangbang] [Zombies] [Incredibly Horny] [Living Dead Girls] [Disturbingly Wholesome] one [Prim &amp; Proper] one [Flirty Cheerleader] and one [Bitter &amp; Needy] all of em [Want Your Cum] [Horror Icons] [~2500 Words]</p><p>Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.</p><p>This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.</p><p>Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]</p><p> </p><p>Characters:<br/>
Lucy - Long dead, talks in a clear, antiquated fashion. Does not use contractions. English accent if possible but not required. She is from the 19th century, and was very much desired by men at her time. She had several suitors prior to her untimely murder by well intentioned but deeply incorrect “vampire hunters”. Ironically, she rose again during the zombie plague.<br/>
Mary Lou - Dead since the 1950s. Sweet cheerleader. Very needy. Seductive and less naive than she lets on. She speaks in an upbeat, encouraging tone, and tends to sound more wholesome than she is. She is very flirty and is used to her former life of being able to get boys (and men) to do what she wants.<br/>
Sidney - Millenial. Is done with the living's shit and horny to the point of being pissed off. Bitter about her boyfriend murdering her and burying her in a shallow grave. Thirsty af. Is straightforward and not interested in lies and bullshit. Tendency to get emotional, but it’s honest emotion. </p><p> </p><p>[Sound of people talking, busy bar/restaurant noises]</p><p>[This first part could be slightly softer to indicate that this is a conversation that they are having among themselves]</p><p>L - What about him?</p><p>M - Oh my god, Lucy. You so have a type.</p><p>L - I certainly do not!</p><p>S - You're right, Mary Lou. She does. They all look like Wuthering Heights rejects. [Snickers]</p><p>M - Yeah. Skinny with circles under their eyes and teeth that look worse than some dead guys I know. Your taste in men hasn’t changed since you died in 1892. [Giggles]</p><p>L - [Huffs] As if either of you are any different. </p><p>S - What's that supposed to mean? </p><p>L - Mary Lou tries to pretend otherwise, but we all know that she wants to marry a big, dumb American football player and then be his good submissive little housewife. Even *I* have come to appreciate the increased freedom of women in the modern age.</p><p>M - Hey!</p><p>S - [snickers]</p><p>L - And Sidney loves gentlemen of ill repute. Perhaps a bit too much.</p><p>S - (defensive) Yeah, well…I like a bit of danger in my life…er…death. What's wrong with being into bad boys?</p><p>M - Nothing, except your last boyfriend who turned out to be a serial killer.</p><p>S - Maybe he just…loved me too much!</p><p>L - The twenty-two stab wounds tell a different story, my dear. </p><p>S - [sigh] I swear to god if both of you weren't my best friends…(pause as if distracted)…hey, who's that? Is he new?</p><p>M - I haven't seen him before. He's hot.</p><p>L - I concur. I think we've found our entertainment for the evening.</p><p>S - (aroused to distraction) Yeah…yeah he has what I need. </p><p>M - Shhhh! He’s coming over. We don’t want to scare him!</p><p>[Conversation volume increases slightly to indicate that the listener is now a part of it.]</p><p>M - Hey, sweetie, you come here often?</p><p>S - I bet he does. He knows what kind of place this is. </p><p>L - I believe the colloquial term is "meat market," as disgusting as the implications are. </p><p>M - This is your first time here? Really?</p><p>S - Huh, guess I was wrong. Look at his eyes. I bet you've never seen this many of us in one place, have you, champ? Especially not girls.</p><p>M - Mostly you see guys out on the street, and if they're going to leave the "Preservation Centers," they have to be muzzled. Not us, though. We don't, um, have needs quite as severe as that.</p><p>L - Even in death, women are, as they always have been, the fairer and gentler sex.</p><p>S - [snickers] Whatever you say, princess. We all try to stay out of the limelight. </p><p>M - The three of us stick together. It's safer for us. We all work together in the morgue. They don't pay well, but on the other hand, they don't care that we're dead.</p><p>S - And they provide us with a safe place to stay. They know how we get treated on the street. </p><p>L - A certain kind of man seems to both despise and desire us in equal measure. They can be quite dangerous, as many do not consider killing us to be murder.</p><p>M - But you're not like that, are you, stud? You came here of your own will, and you've been very polite, if a bit shy. </p><p>S - Shy is okay. Good even. My gut tells me that you've been curious about what its like to be with a dead girl. Am I right?</p><p>L - I thought so. You seem to be intrigued by our unique beauty.</p><p>M - We're pretty special, to be honest. I'm not being stuck up, I swear! We just…well, we're different from those other girls. The living ones, I mean. They don't know how good they have it. *We* do.</p><p>L - Yes. We can be much more attentive and…grateful. Do you know the kind of things our kind will do to be in a permanent relationship with a living man? Granted, it is looked down upon in society to keep one of us as a mistress…</p><p>S - (bitter) Because society is full of hypocrites.</p><p>M - We're still people, you know! We still have needs! Hunger is just the one you breathers all know about. </p><p>S - Yeah, it's only the *men* who are mindless eating machines. Sure, some of us ladies lose our shit from time to time, but can you blame us? We're horny ALL the fucking time, and you people won't even so much as look at us! Gah!</p><p>L - I, for one, am not enamored of the idea of engaging in extramarital romantic encounters, but I find myself…driven…to do so. Do you know how offensive this is? I am…*was* a woman of character. Of means. The Westenra family does not degrade itself by…by…</p><p>S - (Sarcastic) By what, princess? Oh, I see, you finally caught his scent, haven't you? You're just as cock-starved as the rest of us. Don't pretend you're better than us.</p><p>L - I…I cannot say otherwise. I need your…your cock. And your seed. And I will have it.</p><p>M - We *all* will. Right, champ? You've got three women here who *neeeed* you. You wouldn't send us away, would you? Sure we're a *little* worse for wear, but we've still got what men want. And we don't smell at all!</p><p>S - Right, the rotten and maggot thing is just bullshit breather propaganda. Our wounds don't heal. Big deal. Like you'll even care about a few cuts around my ribs when you get your hands on my tits. I swear to god, living men only want one thing…</p><p>L - (mimicking S in a sarcastic fashion, because she’s heard this over and over before) "…and it's fucking disgusting". Really, now isn't the time for this. We are entertaining our gentleman caller.</p><p>M - Hey, guys, don't fight. Our new friend is gonna get the wrong idea. We're friends. Really.</p><p>L - Yes. We are. We have our disagreements, but…</p><p>S - We take care of each other. So, how about you? Do *you* want to take care of us?</p><p>M - Yep. It's your lucky day. There are rooms upstairs. Dirt cheap, but that doesn't matter, because we've already paid for them.</p><p>L - Y..yes. They're discreet here. No cameras or other evidence. </p><p>S - They want you to come back, you see. We do too.</p><p>M - Yeah. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're ready to settle down…or at least have a steady boyfriend.</p><p>L - Here, here.</p><p>S - Damn right.</p><p>M - So…do you want to go upstairs with us? Our treat? You can always leave if you change your mind…and let's be honest, you've been eye-fucking us pretty hard since you've shown up. </p><p>S - All right! Follow me. You won't regret it. I swear.</p><p>[Sound of footsteps, bar noises recede, sound of door closing]</p><p>L - You see? It is rather lovely up here. Fine lighting. Clean sheets.</p><p>M - And a bed big enough for all three of us. [Giggle]</p><p>S - So…you still look a little nervous.</p><p>L - Would it help if we disrobed?</p><p>M - In my experience, naked girls always help men make up their minds. [Giggles]</p><p>[Sound of clothes being taken off]</p><p>M - Do you like what you see, stud? I mean, yeah, the bruising can take a little getting used to, but it doesn't hurt. Car accident. Don't worry, I've had all the bones reset. I'll feel good when you’re inside me, promise.</p><p>L - Hmm, yes. I wear a high collar for a reason. You can see the, uh…bite marks. And the rather large cavity in my chest where that barbarian inserted the iron rod.</p><p>S - And all these little marks are stab wounds. My ex's last gift to me, so to speak. He did a better job of this than he ever did fucking me. He's so typical. So fucking typical of all men, actually, living or dead.</p><p>L - Yes, Sidney, we all know how you feel. But really, you were the one who pushed us to come here. What does that make you, exactly?</p><p>S - (very emotional) Shut up! I know I'm fucking disgusting but…but I won't be some passive little bitch to fate. None of us will! (To the listener) Look. I'm sorry, but you came up here with us. That means that you're committed, right? To being with us? I cannot handle another….another…</p><p>M - Rejection. It's okay, Sidney, we all feel the same way. We need to be …um…what's the word?</p><p>L - Accepted. Cared for. Treated as though we were human. Which we are, mostly. We need that. We need you to lie with us because we long for intimacy. And for other things…</p><p>S - You can't possibly understand what it feels like. Male zombies feel this incredible uncontrollable hunger, but the drugs and the muzzle helps. For us, its different.</p><p>M - We get horny, just like breather girls, but it's so much fucking worse.</p><p>L - It is an ache. A need to be filled that is indescribable. If we fail to find a partner, we can go mad from it.</p><p>S - It's been so long for us. We've been cooped up at work, and we're really tired of letting awful people fuck us. So that's where you come in.</p><p>M - You get all three of us, stud! Lucky you!</p><p>L - And we are…much more accommodating than mortal women.</p><p>S - She means to say that we cum much more easily. Especially when someone we're attracted to is fucking us.</p><p>M - And all of us think you're cute, so really, just relax.</p><p>L - Enough foreplay. Lay on your back. We’ll take care of everything.</p><p>[Sound of something landing on bed, unzipping]</p><p>S - [laughs] Look at Lucy taking control.</p><p>L - (obviously very aroused) Just…stay there. You need not move. I just need your…oh my, your manhood looks so delicious. Don’t worry, I won’t do more than taste.</p><p>[Bj noises start here. They will go on in the background while other talk.]</p><p>S - Aww, look. Lucy's making him very happy. I guess being from the 19th century means you have a lot of experience.</p><p>M - Oh fuck this I can't just watch. I neeeed to cum. I'm riding his face if you're not.</p><p>S - Be my guest… I'm waiting for that cock.</p><p>M - You don't mind, do you? If I just straddle that handsome face and…[moans] Oh god, oh fuck, oh god… [at this point, she's getting eaten out pretty well, so make sure to throw in those moans].</p><p>S - Wow, that's a hell of a reaction.</p><p>M - His tongue…he knows how…oh, god…to use it...</p><p>S - Yeah? Are you happy? I bet you are, you fucking bastard. </p><p>L - [a little slurping as the bj ends] Sidney, be kind. He is doing us a favor.</p><p>S - I know! I just…god dammit. I need to fuck. Now!</p><p>L - Well, don't let me stop you. His cock is hard and ready for you. </p><p>S - Yeah…yeah, it is. Don't move. Don't you dare…move…</p><p>[S moans loudly as she slides down his cock, draw it out a bit]</p><p>S - Oh my fucking god, you feel so good. I'm going to make you feel good, too.</p><p>[S is riding him now, improv in those moans and whatnot, M is still riding his face, so that continues too.]</p><p>S - Fuck. My ex never let me ride him. He was so…so weird. But you …you're into it, aren't you? You like my tits? Everyone stares at them...but you get to touch them. [Moans] Good boy…</p><p>M - Oh…oh fuck! Oh, fuck, his mouth feels so good.</p><p>S - Yeah…you like this, don't you? One girl on your thick cock…</p><p>M - And another on your gorgeous face…[giggles into moan]</p><p>S - God this is so hot…*you* feel…so hot. Warm. I bet your cum will be…</p><p>M - Amazing! [Giggles]</p><p>L - Hurry up, children, I need to be mounted. </p><p>S - Don't interrupt us. You'll…get your chance!</p><p>M - When *we're* done.</p><p>S - Oh…oh fuck.</p><p>M - I know… I'm close…</p><p>S - You…you don't cum yet! Just us….not…oh god!</p><p>[S and M improvs to orgasm]</p><p>L - Well, that was impressively loud. Well done.</p><p>S - Panting…yeah…and…and he hasn't even cum yet.</p><p>M - [Giggles] *Good* boy. Good, beautiful, living, warm, boy. </p><p>L - I hope you still have some energy, love because I need to be taken.</p><p>S - Oh god, she *really* does.</p><p>M - She gets so bitchy when she doesn't get laid.</p><p>L - Do it. Now. You tasted so good. I need to feel you inside me. Am I not pleasing when I'm on my hands and knees? Waiting to be taken like a common…common…[moans very loudly as entered]</p><p>[L is getting fucked hard from behind. She should be moaning but also gasping and maybe whimpering a bit]</p><p>M - Wow. I mean…wow. Look at him go.</p><p>S - Yeah…he really knows how to use that fucking thing, doesn't he?</p><p>L - He does…he does! I haven't felt like this in decades! Longer!</p><p>M - Do it. Give it to her, stud.</p><p>S - Yeah…fuck her…but don't cum in her! Not the first time anyway.</p><p>L - Right…we always…share the cum…</p><p>M - He's slamming into her so hard. </p><p>L - I can't take anymore!</p><p>[L improvs to orgasm]</p><p>S - It's time, lover, it's time to give it to us. </p><p>M - Your cum. We need it. Cum on us. We’re on our knees, begging you for it..</p><p>L - [panting hard] Yes….please, please do it.</p><p>S - Cum! Give it to us! We need it!</p><p>M - Cum alll over us. Look how ready we are for it!</p><p>L - (still panting) Please…please cum on us!</p><p>[All three make excited noises as listener cums]</p><p>S - Oh, fuck, that was amazing. And your cum is [slurping noise] so fucking delicious…</p><p>M - I know, right? [Slurping] I've never tasted better. Oh god, I feel so…so...</p><p>L - Sated. [Slurping noises] Relaxed. Well-fucked.</p><p>S - Look at Lucy, getting all vulgar. [Laughs]</p><p>M - You must be rubbing off on her. Speaking of rubbing off, how are you doing, stud? You made all of us cum before you did, which is pretty fucking impressive.</p><p>L - And quite well-mannered.</p><p>S - Yeah. My ex *never* got me off like that. He'd always cum first and…oh, sorry. Now isn't the time. I'm grateful.</p><p>M - We all are, stud.</p><p>L - So…you look pleased with yourself. Do you enjoy having three women at your beck and call? Ready to do anything for you? </p><p>M - Anything. At. All. Just think about it. All of us, living with you…cooking, cleaning, sucking that gorgeous cock.</p><p>S - Hey girls, don't rush him. Give him some time. We've got this room all night, after all. Let us…convince you.</p><p>L - We're basically women. We don't cannibalize. In fact, we just eat a little raw beef, and we will be full for days.</p><p>M - Doesn't that sound nice? Three hot girls for a little meat. And your meat, of course. [Giggles]</p><p>L - And don't forget, you needn't be gentle with us. [Laughs]</p><p>S - You can choke us or hurt us anyway you like. It's kind of hot, to be honest.</p><p>M - So, stud, what do you say? </p><p>L - Are you ready for a longer-term commitment?</p><p>S - Or do you need more…convincing. </p><p>[All three laugh seductively]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>